


it's been hot, also very sweet

by bi_lovely



Series: marvin and whizzer have sex [6]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, SWEET BOYS, Unsafe Sex, bottom whizzer, i love their love, marvin writes cheesy poetry, theyre so in love, top marvin, whizzer finds out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:32:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_lovely/pseuds/bi_lovely
Summary: “C’mere,” Whizzer sighed. He lead Marvin toward the bed and pushed him into a sitting position at the foot of their bed. “It’s sweet,” he said as he pulled Marvin’s hands away so that he could look him in the eye, “so fucking sweet I can hardly handle it.”





	it's been hot, also very sweet

Marvin liked to pretend like he knew Whizzer so well now that nothing about his lover could surprise him anymore, but Whizzer wasn’t so naive. He knew that Marvin could still floor him from time to time. So when Whizzer found the leather bound notebook it didn’t shock him to learn something new about his boyfriend  — that is not to say, however, that the contents of the notebook did not shock him. 

 

On the inside of the front cover he saw, when he opened the book,  _ Marvin and Whizzer, 1981 - FOREVER  _ written in Marvin’s neat handwriting. 

 

Whizzer snorted at how cliche, how  _ cheesy  _ that was, as well as how ridiculous. After all, they had broken up for two years, it was a bit optimistic to claim that they’d be together forever. But still, he couldn’t help but think to himself that it was kind of romantic.

 

On the first page was a Polaroid picture of himself taped to the page. The picture showed Whizzer in bed. He looked well fucked in the photo judging by his bare body that was only a little bit covered by the striped blanket and the state of his hair and the blissful look in his eyes. 

 

Whizzer recognized the picture and remembered Marvin taking it the night after Jason’s baseball game; the night the two of them got back together. 

 

Marvin had captioned the photograph:  _ Whizzer, back home where he belongs.  _

 

Whizzer smiled and turned the page to find a very different photo taped to the second page. It was one of him sitting at the kitchen table with Jason and helping him out with his homework. 

 

_ Jason’s third dad  _ was written beneath the picture and that made Whizzer smile even wider. To be considered one of Jason’s dads, well, that would be the greatest honor anyone could ever bestow upon him. 

 

The next picture showed Whizzer in the kitchen at Marvin’s old house — that is, Trina and Mendel’s house — making cupcakes with Trina. The small paragraph underneath that one read,  _ Trina is reluctant to accept any kind of advice from Whizzer, let alone baking advice. But she cannot deny that his cupcakes are damn good.  _

 

There was one of Whizzer sat on the sofa in their living room looking angry ( _ Watching Reagan addressing the public on the television _ ); another showed Whizzer entirely nude ( _ Eternally stunned by my good fortune _ ); there was another one of Whizzer with Jason, this one of the two of them playing baseball in the park (this one was only captioned with a heart).

 

Whizzer got over the initial shock of Marvin collecting pictures of him in a notebook with these adorable little captions relatively easily, but he wasn’t ready for what came next. He was not ready for the  _ poetry.  _

 

It took him a moment, staring down at the words with wide eyes, to really register what it was that he was seeing. 

 

_ It's been hot _

 

And that was kind of an understatement. It had been  _ very  _ hot. They had each other beneath the sheets  — or, rather, on top of the sheets — practically every night. 

 

_ Also very sweet _

 

That was true, too. This time around it was true. 

 

Two years earlier they were mean to one another, really fucking mean. All they were was horny and constantly pissed off.

 

But this time  —  _ oh.  _ Things were no less than perfect. They were wonderful all of the time and yeah, they still fought, but what couple didn’t? They lived together, they saw one another more than anyone else in their lives, they were bound to fight. But there was no hate behind their words this time around. 

 

They were in love.

 

_ And I'm not usually indiscreet _

 

In love was a hard thing to be for two men in 1981, so Marvin was right to say so. They couldn’t afford to be indiscreet. Still, after the first time they slept together Marvin had left without looking Whizzer in the eye and with cheeks that seemed to have gone permanently bright red. He’d come a long way from that man.

 

_ But when he sparkles _

 

Whizzer found himself blushing.

 

_ The earth begins to sway _

 

He shook his head slowly, thinking to himself that this was the single most ridiculous thing Marvin had ever done… But then, why were there tears in his eyes? Why were his cheeks warm? Why couldn’t he seem to wipe the smile off his face?

 

_ What more can I say? _

 

Apparently there was a lot more Marvin could say because his romantic poetry went on for another couple pages, still. Whizzer didn’t know if he could take another couple pages. His heart was already beating out of his chest. 

 

_ How can I express _

_ How confused am I by our happiness? _

 

Whizzer sighed. That he understood all too well. They’d been back together for a few months now but Whizzer still couldn’t wrap his head around how they’d gotten to be as happy as they were together after the way they’d left things a couple years back. 

 

_ I can't eat breakfast, _

_ I barely tie my shoe. _

_ What more can I do? _

 

Whizzer went from contemplating how he and Marvin had gotten to be so happy and domestic with one another to laughing in a second. 

 

Every morning they told themselves they were going to get out of bed without the early morning sex but they never quite managed it. They nearly made themselves late to work on most weekdays but dear  _ god,  _ it was worth it. 

 

The  _ noises  _ Marvin made when he still had yet to rub the sleep out of his eyes and Whizzer already had his mouth on his boyfriend’s body! They were practically music and they were Whizzer’s favorite kind of music; he wanted them on vinyl.

 

_ If I said I love him _

 

A sigh escaped Whizzer then. Marvin was still stingy with his  _ I love you _ ’s, which was admittedly pretty fair considering all they’d gone through in their relationship. 

 

_ You might think my words come cheap _

 

Ah, yes. Marvin was afraid of his own words. Maybe that’s why Whizzer was so shocked that Marvin had thought it a good idea to write poetry. To immortalize his own words was so unlike Marvin. 

 

Marvin was careful about his words, careful with his  _ I love you _ ’s because each of them had to mean something.

 

_ Let's just say _

_ I'm glad he's mine awake _

_ Asleep _

 

A lone tear dripped down Whizzer’s cheek and he quickly swiped it away as if someone was around to see him and tease him for crying over a poem.

 

_ It's been hot _

_ Also, it's been swell _

_ More than not _

_ It's been more than words can tell _

_ I halt _

_ I stammer _

_ I sing a roundelay _

_ What more can I say? _

 

Whizzer laid back on the bed and held the book above his face. He blinked frantically as he read on so as not to allow the tears to fall. 

 

_ I'll stay calm _

_ Untie my tongue _

_ And try to stay _

_ Both kind and young _

 

Tears did fall, though, and Whizzer soon accepted that there was nothing to be done about them. 

 

_ I was taught _

_ Never brag or shout _

_ Still, it's hot _

_ Just like how you read about _

_ And also funny _

_ And never too uncouth _

_ That's the simple truth _

 

Whizzer cried and even more tears fell. Marvin… Only Marvin would work the word  _ uncouth  _ into his romantic and tear jerking poetry. Only Marvin,  _ his  _ Marvin. 

 

_ Can you tell _

_ I have been revised? _

 

Whizzer sat up again so that he could look down at the book. He aggressively wiped at his tears again, careful not to wet the carefully written on pages of Marvin’s secret book. 

 

_ It's so swell _

 

Wasn’t that the truth?

 

_ Damn it, even I'm surprised _

 

And Whizzer thought to himself,  _ Aren’t we both? _

 

_ We laugh _

 

They did, thank god, they did. More than they fought, they laughed and they kissed. 

 

_ We fumble _

 

They did that, too. And that was okay. 

 

_ We take it day by day _

 

That, yes. Absolutely they did that. What other way was there to live, after all?

_ What more can I say? _

 

Whizzer laid the book down in front of him, drying his eyes on his sleeves. He couldn’t wipe the smile off his face though, and he  —

 

“What’re you doing?”

 

Whizzer looked up at the bedroom doorway. “Marvin, I —”

 

Marvin glared. “You weren’t supposed to see that.”

 

“Why not?” Whizzer tilted his head.

 

“It’s — it’s  _ private, _ ” Marvin said. “That’s why. And it’s embarrassing, anyhow.”

 

“It’s not, though.” Whizzer shook his head. “Least, it shouldn’t be. God, Marv, it’s the best thing I’ve ever read.”

 

“You got to the poetry?” Marvin sighed. 

 

“Yes.”

 

“ _ God. _ ” Marvin turned and buried his face in his hands.

 

“Marvin, babe,” Whizzer said and he leaped up off the bed to hurry to Marvin. He pulled him into a tight hug. “Stop that. It’s beautiful, Marv.”

 

Marvin only groaned into his hands which were still covering his face. 

 

“C’mere,” Whizzer sighed. He lead Marvin toward the bed and pushed him into a sitting position at the foot of their bed. “It’s sweet,” he said as he pulled Marvin’s hands away so that he could look him in the eye, “so fucking sweet I can hardly handle it.”

 

“Mhm,” Marvin replied. 

 

“Really, Marv,” Whizzer insisted as he sunk to his knees, undoing Marvin’s belt quickly. “So sweet — and  _ so hot. _ ” The belt was on the floor in seconds and soon after Marvin’s jeans and undershorts were pooled around his ankles. 

 

“Whizzer,” Marvin said with little intention behind it.    
  


Whizzer looked up at him mouth slightly agape and Marvin carded his fingers through his lover’s hair, ruining the perfect style of it but Whizzer couldn’t care less when Marvin tugged  _ just so.  _ He moaned, low and long.

 

Marvin pulled him by his hair until he was there against his cock.

 

“Please,” Marvin hissed. “Baby, please.”

 

Whizzer grinned and a breathed hotly across his dick just before he took the tip in his mouth and sucked hard. That earned him a nice yank on his hair. 

 

“ _ Jesus! _ ” Marvin hissed. 

 

Whizzer released him from his mouth and looked up, smirking. “ _ Jewish, _ ” he said with a laugh. 

 

Marvin glared. “You’re making fun of me.”

 

“Yes, I am.” Whizzer nodded with a beautiful smirk. 

 

Marvin raised one eyebrow and pulled Whizzer back down to his cock. Whizzer let his jaw go slack and he pushed down until his nose brushed short and curly hairs. Marvin moaned loudly and squeezed Whizzer’s hair tightly so that Whizzer whined around his dick. 

 

“I wanna fuck you,” Marvin huffed out. “Please, I want it so bad.”

 

Whizzer pulled off of his lover’s dick with an obscene  _ pop  _ and grinned up at him. “What the hell are you waiting for?” He got to his feet and stripped his clothes off swiftly and efficiently, tossing them carelessly to the floor. He flopped down on the bed against the pillows. 

 

“Suck,” Marvin commanded simply, poking his fingers at Whizzer’s lips and slipping them into his mouth to wet them. 

 

Once Marvin was satisfied he tapped Whizzer’s thigh to let him know he should spread his legs. Whizzer did and Marvin circled his entrance gently before thrusting one finger in suddenly and without warning. It wasn’t like they were particularly out of practice so Marvin slid a second finger in beside the first right away.

 

“ _ Yes,  _ Marvin!” Whizzer sighed blissfully. “Another — c’mon!”

 

“Yeah?” Marvin shot him a crooked smile. He slid in a third digit and crooked them all to brush Whizzer’s prostate so that — 

 

“ _ Fuck! _ ” Whizzer gripped the sheets tightly and pulled at them. “Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck  _ — Marvin,  _ fuck  _ me already!”

 

Marvin didn’t give him time to prepare or time for warnings, he lined himself up and thrust in, relishing in the yell that escaped Whizzer’s lips. His perfect, shining red lips.

 

Whizzer’s mouth hung open, his eyes were shut, as Marvin thrust into him. He sort of looked like he was in an ecstasy trance. 

 

Marvin took his lover’s mouth, licked into his mouth, kissed him deeper and deeper. Whizzer groaned into Marvin’s mouth and his hands came to grip at his back; his legs came to be wrapped around Marvin’s waist. 

 

Marvin had one hand gripping the sheets beside Whizzer’s head and the other gripping Whizzer’s hair while Whizzer was dragging his hands down Marvin’s back, making sure his nails left bright red scratch marks. 

 

“Harder, harder, harder,” Whizzer chanted like a mantra against Marvin’s lips. 

 

Marvin obeyed, he thrust harder and he let go of the sheets in favor of wrapping a hand around Whizzer’s dick. Whizzer let out a long, drawn out moan that traveled from deep to a high pitched whine. 

 

“ _ Ah,  _ ‘m right there, Marvin,  _ please  _ — right there, please —”

 

“I’m here — I’m here, I’ve got you.”

 

“So close — so fucking close!”

  
“Come for me, Whizzer,” Marvin breathed out hotly against his cheek; thrust harder, stroked him faster. 

 

“Marv —”

  
“Come, baby,” Marvin hissed in his ear and that was it, it was all over after that. Whizzer was coming, painting both of their skin with creamy white and he dragged Marvin down over that edge with him. 

 

“God fucking  _ dammit,  _ you’re fucking hot,” Whizzer huffed through labored breathing, chest rising and falling dramatically. “Marv?”

 

“Yeah, Whiz?” Marvin smiled down at him. 

 

“Write more poetry?” Whizzer requested. “Please?’

 

Marvin chuckled. “You really weren’t meant to see that book,” he said but he didn’t sound upset anymore. He certainly didn’t look upset as he was smiling brightly. He knelt on the bed and sat back on his heels. 

 

“Oh, well.” Whizzer shrugged. 

 

Marvin just kept on smiling at him, watching him carefully like he was a piece of art — which, as far as Marvin was concerned, he absolutely was. 

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Whizzer laughed.    
  


“Nothing, just,” Marvin sighed, “ _ But when he sparkles, the world begins to sway, _ ” he sang the line and sustained the note. 

 

“Oh, sweet Lord,” Whizzer groaned. “It’s a song.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re serenading me?” Whizzer laughed. 

 

“You weren’t even supposed to see it, let alone hear it,” Marvin sighed. 

 

“I didn’t even know you could sing!” Whizzer grinned. 

 

“I’m okay,” Marvin said. “Nothing special.”

 

“This is even hotter than poetry,” Whizzer sighed happily. 

 

Marvin rolled his eyes. “Let’s sleep.”

 

“Let’s,” Whizzer agreed. He laid down and let Marvin get the light, let Marvin wrap him in the blanket, let Marvin hold him close to his body and kiss him and keep him warm. 

 

Sure, knowing each other well was good. It made for a healthy relationship. But making discoveries like this about his lover was one of Whizzer’s absolute favorite things. 


End file.
